The Future (Does) Scare Me
by Bilbo-sama
Summary: [Kingdom Hearts 3 ending spoilers, AU] "Oh you guys didn't leave me outside this time!"


That feel when you're trying to write something more canon compliant but you end up writing another AU instead.

And yeah, I have read the Sleeping Realm Theory but then my brain went, 'but what if everything that happened after Marluxia uses a sleep spell on Sora is a dream' and here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. That goes to Disney and Square Enix.

* * *

The Future (Does) Scare Me

By Bilbo-sama

* * *

"Please," Kairi pleaded as the world became fuzzier, "don't go."

"I'm sorry," said Sora tiredly.

He grasped her hands and squeezed them one last time.

"Don't forget about me." He let go and the world dissolved into black.

...

... ...

... ... ...

...

"Sora!" someone shouted.

"Please! Wake up!" another added.

What...?

"I can and will cast Blizzard on you!" threatened the first voice. Why would they do that? Can't he just rest?

"But Donald," said the second voice, "the sheets will get ruined if you do that."

"Aw phooey," grumbled Donald.

"Ah, sirs," interjected a third unimpressed voice, "have you considered pouring warm water on your friend?"

"Er..." said Donald sheepishly.

Silence fell and he wondered what's happening. He wanted to open his eyes and move but nothing obeyed him!

He wondered what was happening. Didn't he die as consequence of overusing the power of waking? Isn't that what had happened?

...Right?

And then suddenly water splashed against his face and the grip of the sleeping curse Marluxia inflicted on him released its hold.

Sora sat up and spluttered as water dripped off his hair and memory returned to him.

"I'm...I'm not dead?" he managed.

"No," said the innkeeper holding the now empty bucket before he left the room. Goofy followed after him with a small Munny pouch in his fist.

"Why would you think you're dead?" asked Donald, concerned.

"I...this dream I had..." Sora began. It felt so real.

"It was only a dream, Sora," Donald shook his head.

"Yeah..." Sora looked around and it finally registered, "Oh you guys didn't leave me outside this time!"

"What?"

"Yeah, in my dream, we all stayed outside all night while you and Goofy tried to wake me up until Maximus licked my face."

"There's Heartless and who knows what else out there!" quacked Donald, "Why-"

"Ah!" yelped Sora, "We need to find Eugene...I mean, Flynn! Rapunzel's in danger!" He stormed out of the room.

"Wait, Sora!" squawked Donald as he ran after the teen, "At least wait until Goofy is done paying!"

* * *

"Eugene! Maximus!" waved Sora at the approaching horse, which stopped once it spotted him.

"Who told you my name is Eugene?" asked Flynn as he glared at the boy in suspicion.

Sora blinked and laughed nervously, "Er, would you believe me that you told me in a curse induced dream?" Flynn stared at him for a minute in disbelief before he gave up and shrugged. The past couple of days had monsters, magic hair, and a kid with a foreign name fighting the monsters with a giant key. Why not cursed dreams?

"Rough night, huh? I was in a dungeon all night. Rapunzel's mother set me up!"

"Yeah! We need to go save Rapunzel!"

"Sora, wait up!" called Goofy as he and Donald ran up to them.

"Hop on aboard," said Flynn, "we got a damsel to rescue!"

* * *

The rush through the cliffs and forest was heart pounding and Sora's mind still whirled with images from his dream. The power of waking hadn't been lost. The doomed timeline. The final battle. _Kairi._

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Maximus skidded to a stop. A crowd of Heartless and Nobodies were in the way. Sora, Donald and Goofy jumped off, their weapons at the ready.

"Go on ahead!" directed Sora, "We'll catch up once we deal with these guys!"

"Thanks!" said Flynn.

"Also, try not to die like last time!" Sora was then aware of everyone staring at him, "Er...like in my dream, I mean."

"T-thanks for the tip, kid," Flynn laughed nervously before he commanded the horse to gallop forward.

* * *

"What do you mean he died, Sora?" said Jiminy once the danger has passed.

"Well...actually," revealed Sora, "We all did. Like, at least once."

"It was only a dream," said Goofy reassuringly, "it doesn't mean it will happen in real life!" Beside him, Donald frowned as he recalled his mage training about dreams.

"I...I really hope so," shivered Sora, "but, um, maybe before we set off to the next world, can we ask Merlin if we can take Kairi and Lea with us? They...didn't do so well against the Organization."

Donald stared him in concern. Did the teen dream of a possible future? Were they heading towards it?

"...We'll see what we can do," decided Donald.

"Thanks, Donald," Sora's smile looked more genuine this time.

* * *

Despite Sora's warning, they found Flynn bleeding out on the tower floor as Rapunzel, her shorn hair now brown, wept.

* * *

Don't worry you guys, he got better. :O

I kinda want to write more of this AU where Sora sees the warning from his dream as it is but nothing else is coming to me. Which stinks because imagine Kairi and Lea tagging along, I dunno, in the Caribbean. Or heck, Ven being woken up early and joining in on the Caribbean.


End file.
